Always Be True
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Series of oneshots, each highlighting a different MCU ship! Rated T to be safe.
1. One by One

"I thought all my chances of love were lost after Steve crashed his plane in the ocean," Peggy sighed, kneeling down to stroke her beau's fuzzy head. "I guess I was wrong."

"Who ever thought we'd even end up on the same galaxy?" Rocket replied romantically, planting a delicate kiss on Peggy's cheek.

"It's almost like-" Peggy began, pushing back a strand of her hair.

"We were-" Rocket continued.

 **"Made for each other,"** they said in unity.

They stood up and walked along the path, holding hands as the sun set on that day and on the forties. Happy new year, 1950!

* * *

"When I stormed the plane of Steve the ocean, I lost all my opportunities for my love." She hit her boyfriend's knees and kneeled her knees. "I thought I was wrong."

"Who we ever think of us on the same galaxy?" He painted Rocket Pang's slap and slapped it, affectionately replied.

"It's exactly like that ..." pushing into the back of her hair began to beg.

"We ..." Rocket remained.

The "one for one" was united.

They got up and walked. That day they took the hands of forty-two thousand that day when it was at sunset. Happy New Year, 1950 !

"When I met the Steve plane of the ocean, I lost all my opportunities with my love." She hit her lover's knee and kneaded her knee. "I thought I was wrong.

"Who do we ever think of the same galaxy?" He painted a Rocket Pang Slap and put it on a roam, he responded heavily.

"It's just like that ..." began to interfere with the back of her hair.

"We ..." Rocket stayed.

 **The "one by one"** was agreed.

They got up and walked. That day they took forty-forty days on that day when it was sunset. Happy New Year, 1950!

* * *

"When I met Steve's ocean plane, I lost all my chances with my love." She got into her beloved paths and pebbles on her knees. "I thought I was wrong."

"What can we think of the same galaxy?" He painted Rocket Pang Slap and picked it up, he reacted heavily.

"It's just that ..." started to interfere with her hair.

"We ..." left the rocket.

 **Agreed "one by one".**

They went up and walked. On that day they were forty-forty days on the day they were sunshine. With the new ones in the 1950s!

* * *

"When I met Steve's oceanfly, I lost all my chances with my love." She came into her beloved paths and pebbles on her knees. "I thought I was wrong."

"What can we think of the same galaxy?" He painted Rocket Pang Slap and picked it up, he reacted strongly.

"It's just that ..." began to mix her hair.

"We ..." left the rocket.

 **Approved "one by one".**

They went up and left. On that day they were forty-four days the day they were sunshine. With the new in the 1950s!

* * *

"When I met Steve's oyster, I totally lost my love." She climbed stairs on her favorite ways and knees. "I thought it was wrong."

"What can we do about the same galaxy?" Rocket's pencil retracted after retaining it.

"That's right ..." She started to put on a hair.

"We ..." ran away the rocket.

 **The approved "one by one".**

They went upstairs. It is forty days and forty days in the day when the sun rises. Newest in the 1950's!

* * *

"When I met Stevie's oyster, I completely lost my love." She climbed the stairs to her favorite ways and knees. "I thought it was wrong."

"What can we do in the same galaxy?" The rocket pencil is pulled after retention.

"That's right ..." she began to put her hair on.

"We ..." escaped the rocket.

 **Approved "one by one".**

They went upstairs. Forty days and forty days on the day the sun rises. The latest 1950s!


	2. We are Great

Cassie Lang was a teenager now. Scott still treated her like a kid, and sometimes she appreciated that, especially since he had so long been absent during her childhood. But she wasn't that scared little girl anymore. She'd seen so much and gone through so much more... She was grown now.

In all her days, she never thought she'd find love in someone so... different. But the gentle spirit and heroism of Groot made her happier than anything else.

"I am Groot" he said affectionately, smiling shyly at her.

"I love you too," she said. "But we can never be together."

"I am Groot?"

"Because... what will people say? A tree and a human?"

"I am Groot"

"I- I don't know..."

"I am Groot" he said reassuringly, patting her on the back.

"Yeah... I guess you're right... It doesn't matter what people say. Love will always prevail. Thanks for showing me that, Groot."

"I am Groot."

"I know. I love you too," she kissed him and gripped tightly his branchy hand in her own.

 **"We are Groot,"** they said in unison.

* * *

Now, Cassie Lang is a teenager. Scott still treated her as a child, and sometimes she appreciated it, especially since she had been away for so long in her childhood. But she was no longer so scared as a girl. She saw so much and went much more ... She grew up now.

In all her days, she never thought that she would find love for someone else. But the gentle spirit and Groot heroism made it happier than anything else.

"I'm Groot," he said happily, shyly shyly.

"I love you too," she said. "But we can never be together."

"I'm Groot?"

"Because ... what will people say? A tree and a man?"

"I am Groot"

"I do not know ..."

"I'm Groot," he said convincingly, dwarfing her back.

"Yes ... I guess you're right ... It does not matter what people say, love will always prevail. Thanks for showing me that, Groot."

"I'm Groot."

"I know, I love you, too," she kissed and held her hand firmly in her.

 **"We are Groot,"** they said in the same

* * *

Now Cassie Lang is a teenager. Scott still treated her as a child, and sometimes she appreciated it, especially since she had been away for so long in her childhood. But she was no longer as afraid as a girl. She looked so much and went a lot more ... She grew up now. In all her days, she never thought she would find love to anyone else. But the gentle spirit and Groot heroism made it happier than anything else.

"I'm Groot," he said happily, shining shamefully.

"I love you too," she said. "But we can never be together."

"I'm Groot?"

"Because ... what shall people say? A tree and a man?"

"I'm great"

"I do not know ..."

"I'm Groot," he said convincingly, dwarfing her back.

"Yes ... I guess you're right ... It does not matter what people say, love will always prevail. Thank you for showing me, Groot."

"I'm Groot."

"I know, I love you too," she kissed, holding her hand in her.

 **"We are Great,"** they said immediately

* * *

Now Cassie Lang is a teenager. Scott still treated her like a child, and sometimes she evaluated her, especially since she had been away for so long in her childhood. But she was no longer afraid of the girl. She looked so much and left much more ... She grew up now.

All her days she never thought that she would find love for anyone else. But the gentle spirit and heroism of the Grotto made him happier than anything else.

"I'm the Grotto," he said happily, shining shamefully.

"I love you, too," she said. "But we can never be together."

"I'm the Grotto?"

"Because ... what will people say: tree and man?"

"I'm great"

"I dont know ..."

"I'm the Grotto," he said convincingly, plugging his back.

"Yes ... I think you're right ... No matter what people say, love will always prevail. Thank you for showing me Grooth. "

"I'm the Grotto."

"I know, I love you, too," she kissed, holding her hand.

 **"We are great,"** they said at once

* * *

Now Cassie Lang is a teenager. Scott still treated her like a child, and sometimes he valued her, especially because she had been away for so long in her childhood. But he was no longer afraid of the girl. It seemed so much and left a lot more ... It has grown now.

For all his days he had never thought he would find love for anyone else. But the gentle spirit and heroism of the Cave made him happier than anything else.

"I am the cave," he said happily, shimmering shamefully.

"I love you too," he said. "But we can never be together."

"Am I the cave?"

"Why ... what will people say: tree and man?"

"I am big"

"I do not know ..."

"I am the Cave," he said convincingly, tapping his back.

"Yes ... I think you're right ... No matter what people say, love will always prevail." Thank you for showing me Grooth. "

"I am the cave."

"I know, I love you too," he kissed, holding her hand.

 **"We are great",** they immediately said

* * *

Now Cassie Lang is a teenager. Scott still treated her as a child, and sometimes she valued her, especially since her daughter had been in her infancy for so long. But she was not afraid of girls. It seemed so much and much more ... It has grown now.

All day long, he never thought of anyone who would find love. But the spirit of the cave and the gentle heroism were happier than anything else.

"I'm the wind," happily said, insolent.

"I love you too," he said. "But we can never get together."

"I'm a cave?"

"Why ... what does people mean: tree and man?"

"I am big"

"I do not know ..."

"I am la Cave," he said for convents, touching his back.

"Yes ... I think that you have a reason ... It does not matter what people say, love will always prevail." Thank you for showing in Grooth. "

"I'm the wind".

"I know, I love you too," he embraced, receiving his hand.

 **"We are great,"** they said immediately


	3. Then,

**Hey guys! Here's another OTP story :3 I'm reaaaly excited to see Infinity (I'll probably go see it like 64 times LOL)**

 **-Hanna**

* * *

I didn't realize it would be so hard for the people of Earth to accept me," Gamora chuckled softly, a sad smile on her face.

"Their judgment's the worst, anyway." Nick replied. "Besides, I don't need two eyes to see that you're beautiful."

"Green skin and all?"

"Green skin and all," he assured her. "I never understood what people had against aliens. If only they were more accepting, maybe I could finally admit to the world that I'm one of them."

"You're an alien?"

"Why else would I have an eyepatch?!" he laughed. "My planet's race only has one eye!"

"Cool," Gamora replied.

 **They kissed.**

* * *

I did not realize that it is so difficult for people of the earth to accept me, "gamora crystal clear, a sad woman on her face.

"His judgment is the worst, no matter what." Nick answered. "In addition, I do not need to see two eyes that you're beautiful."

"Green skin and all?"

"Green skin and all," he assured them. "I've figured out that I've never done it for aliens, and if they just had more acceptance, I would finally say that I was one of them."

"You are a stranger?"

"Why would I look at a point?" He laughed. "My planetary races have only one eye!"

"Cool," said Gamora.

 **They kissed.**

* * *

I did not realize it was so hard for the people on Earth to accept me, "a crystal-clear, sad woman on her face said to her.

"His judgment is the worst, no matter what." Nick replied. "Besides, I do not need to see two eyes that you are beautiful."

"Green skin and everything?"

"Green skin and all," he assured them. "I figured I never did it for foreigners, and if they had more consent, I would finally say I was one of them."

"Are you alien?"

"Why would I look at it?" He laughed. "My planetary races have only one eye!"

"Cold," Gamora said.

 **They kissed.**

* * *

I did not realize that it was difficult for the people of the Earth to accept it, "the poor woman, who had lost her eyes, said to her.

"His sentence is too bad, no matter what it is." Nick answered. "Besides, I do not have to see two beautiful eyes."

"Green skin and everything?"

He confirmed that he was "green skin." "I think I did not work for people of other nations, and if they had more permission, I could be one of them."

"Are not you?"

"Why am I looking for?" He laughed. My planets have only one! "

"The poison," said Samora.

 **Claim.**

* * *

I did not realize that it was difficult for the people of the Earth to accept, "a poor woman, lost her eyes, said to her.

"Her sentence is too bad, no matter what it is." Nick answered. "Without that, I do not have to see two beautiful eyes."

"Green skin and everything?"

She assured her that she was "a green guy." "I think I did not work for people of other nations, and if they had more permission, I would be one of them."

"Are not you?"

"Why do I want to?" He laughed. My planets are gone! "U

"Poison," said Samora.

 **Then.**

* * *

I do not understand that it was hard for the people of the land to accept it, "she said to a poor woman who had lost her eyes.

"Her sentence is too bad, regardless of what it is." Nik answered. "Without that, I do not have to see two beautiful eyes."

"Green skin and everything?"

She testified to her that she was a "green boy". "I think I do not work for the people of other nations, and if they had more permissions, I would be one of them."

"Are you not?"

"Why do I want to?" He laughed. My planets are gone! "U

"Indial," said Samora.

 **Then**


	4. Now

"I've had a lot of beautiful, amazing things in my collection," began The Collector. "I've found countless wonders throughout the years, things worth more than you'll ever know… but the best thing I've found, by far, is you."

Pepper blushed. "You flatter me too much, Taneleer."

"But you deserve it," he responded with a smirk, running a hand through her strawberry blonde hair, which she had just gotten cut. "Tony Stark didn't give you nearly as much credit as you deserved for all of the work you did for him. You're a genius, Pepper, and you're the best girlfriend I've ever had."

"Let's get married," she gushed.

"Okay," replied The Collector gleefully.

When their wedding day, two days later, came upon them, they were neither of them at all hesitant to say those two little words:

 **"I do."**

* * *

"I had many beautiful, wonderful things in my collection," The Collector began. "Over the years I have found countless wonders, things worth more than you'll ever know ... but the best thing I've found far is you."

Pepper it blew. 'You're too hot, you're too bad.'

"But you deserve it," he reacted with a smirk, with a hand running through her blue hair strawberry, which just cut herself. "Tony Stark does not give you nearly as much credit as you earned for all the work you did for him. You're a genius, Pepper, and you're the best friend I ever had."

"Let's get married," she said.

"Good," answered the collector cheerfully.

When they got their wedding day two days later, they were not reluctant to say those two little words:

 **"I do."**

* * *

"I had so many beautiful and wonderful things in the collection." The Collector Begins. "Over the past years, I've discovered wonderful things to be more than 100, but I've never been so great."

The crop is hectic. 'You are very hot, you are too bad.'

"But he deserves," he said, with a skillful puppet, chewing his blue-furry earrings, cut it. "Tony Zack Grace does not give you a lot of credit for all your hard work. You're a similar geniste, pupier, and I'm one of your closest friends."

"Let's get married."

The collector happily said "good".

Two days later, when their wedding day arrived, they did not want to tell those two small words.

 **"i do."**

* * *

"The group had very nice things." Collector's Log "Over the last few years, I have found more than 100 beautiful things, but it was not so beautiful."

The product is heated too much. "If you want too much, you're so naughty."

"But it's worth it," the cute doll cut the blue coat. "Tony Zach Grace does not give credit for all your efforts ... I am a Gene, a specialist and one of your closest friends."

"Get married".

The poet happily says "good".

Two days later, on their wedding day, they did not mean the same.

 **"I am."**

* * *

"The band was very good." Log collector "For the last few years, I got 100 beautiful things, but it was not so nice."

The product is very hot. "If you want too much, you are so naughty."

"But it's worth," cut doll coat blue coat. "Tony Jock Grace does not lend all your efforts ... I'm a genetic, specialist and your closest friend."

"marry".

The poet said happy, "good"

Two days later, on the wedding day, they do not mean the same thing.

 **"Ya"**

* * *

"The band was very good". Record collector "Over the last few years, I have achieved 100 beautiful things, but it was not so nice."

The product is very hot. "If you want too much, you're so intriguing."

"But it's worth it," she cut the baby's coat with a blue coat. "Tony Jock Grace does not pay any effort ... I'm a genetic, specialist and closest friend."

"to marry".

The poet said happy, "good"

Two days later, on the wedding day, they do not mean the same.

 **"Now"**


	5. I Know I Have To Try

"You'll never understand how much you light up my world, Drax," Jane Foster smiled, gazing into Drax's eyes as she would a sky full of stars.

"How can I light up the world? I do not illuminate in any way. I am not phosphorescent."

"No," she chuckled, "I mean… you make me so happy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I imagine, without me, you'd die," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Drax," she sighed. "What I mean is… I have a crush on you."

"Why do you want to crush me?" he gasped. "I saved your life!"

She shook her head, knowing that he'd never be able to comprehend the words she was trying to convey, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh," he grinned, returning the kiss. **"I see now."**

* * *

"You will never understand how much you touch the Drax world," smiles Jane Foster and sees Drax's eyes as he wants a sky filled with stars.

"How can I relieve the world, it does not ease me, I'm not phosphorus".

"No," she looked, "I mean ... you make me so happy, I do not know what I'll do without you."

"I think without me you will die," he said.

"Drax", crying sewn. "What do I mean ... I have a girlfriend for you."

"Why do you want to lose me?" Did he "I saved your life!"

She shook her head and knew that she could never understand the words she tried to define, bowing to kiss her.

"Oh," he smiles and turns his kiss. **"I see it now."**

* * *

Jafa smiles at the grave and hears the star's eyes as she wants to.

"How can I save the world, not change it, I'm not Phoenix."

"No, I do not think", she said, "I mean it's great, I do not know what to do without me."

"If he dies with me," he said.

"Daxx," cried. "What I mean ... I have a girlfriend for you."

"Why Do You Stop It?" He said, "I saved my life!"

She realized that she could never understand the words that she used to rhyme.

"Oh!" He smiled, and kissed her. **"I just saw it now."**

* * *

Jaf smiles at the grave and hears the star's eyes as she wants.

"How can I save the world and change it, I'm not Phoenix?"

"No, I do not think so," she said, "I mean it's gorgeous, I do not know what to do with me.

"If he died with me," he said.

"Duck," she cried. "What do you mean ... I have your girlfriend?"

"Why stop?" He said. "I saved my life."

She realized that he could never understand the words he used to tempt.

"Oh!" he smiled and kissed her. **"Now I've seen."**

* * *

Marcus smiles, and hears the star in the grave, in my eyes, and when she wants.

"How can change and save the world is not Phoenix!"

"No, I do not think so," she said, "does not mean it's gorgeous, is I do not know what to do.

"If he is dead," he said.

"My," she said. "What do you want to do ... girl?"

"Why delay?" Yes. "You saved my life."

And I realized he did not understand, lest their province to tempt.

"Oh!" smiled and kissed her. **"I'm delighted."**

* * *

Marcus laughs and makes his star in his grave to hear that in my eyes, and when you want.

"Phoenix can change and save the world."

"No, I do not think so," she said, "It's a wonderful thing he does not want, because they do not know what they do.

"If he dies," he said.

"Mo," she says. - How are you ... The main girl?

\- How do you care? My life record '

 **I know I have to try.**


	6. And I Do Not Know Where We Are

"So… you're The Wasp, huh?" asked Peter.

"Yes," replied Hope, scooting away from him.

"That's cool," he just scooted closer to her again "I'm Spider-Man. You know, we both have bug themed names, that's pretty neat."

"Stop flirting with me, kid," Hope scoffed. "Besides, a spider is an arachnid not an insect!"

"Oh yeah I forgot," Peter laughed sheepishly.

"Run along. You're like 13, and you and I have nothing in common."

"I'm- I'm fifteen." Peter corrected, slightly offended. "Besides, why would you say we have nothing in common?"

"You work for Tony Stark and I hate him!"

"Oh… well, we do both have dead moms! And even if that is all we have in common, well… you know what they say,... **opposites attract!"**

* * *

"So ... you have a wasp, huh?" Asked Peter.

"Yes," replied, hopes scooting away from him.

"That's cool not just scooted closer to it again:" I am Spider-Man. You know the names of the two of them as a bug, it's pretty neat. "

"Do not flirting with me, kid," Hope scoffed. "Moreover, the spider is an arachnid not an animal!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Peter choragus shame to laugh.

"Run along. You're just 13 and I have nothing in common."

"I'm twenty-I'm-". Peter reformed slightly in shock,. "Why did not you say anything in common!"

"Tony Stark needed you and I hate it!"

"... Oh well, we're both dead skirt? And if it is, well ... you know what we have in common say **opposites attract..."**

* * *

"So ... you have a hat, are you?" Peter asked.

"Yes," replied, scouting away from him.

"It's not good just school again:" I'm Spider-Man. You know the name of the two names as a bug, it's pretty clean. "

"Do not mess with me, baby," hope. "Additionally, the spider is not an animal but the animal is not!"

"Oh yes, I forget," smile Peter Chraigus.

"Come along. You're only 13 and there's nothing wrong with me."

"I'm twenty-one." Peter made some improvements in the office. "Why did not you say anything in common?"

"Tony needs Stark and I hate it!"

"Oh okay, both of us are the dead skirts?And if it is, well ... **you know what we have to do with the opponents if we are normal ..."**

* * *

"So ... You have a hat, are you?" Asked Peter.

"Yes", tell him and scout him away.

"It's not just school again:" I'm Spiderman. You know the name of the two names as cattle, it is very clean. "

"Do not miss me, baby," hope. "In addition, the exciting is not an animal, but the animal is not!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," lamented Peter Chraigus.

"Come on, you're only 13 and there's nothing to do with me."

"I'm 21." Peter made some improvements to the office. "Why did you do anything?"

"Tony needs strong and I hate it!"

"Oh okay, we are the dead roses ... And if it's because ... **we know what we must do with the enemy when we're normal ..."**

* * *

"... Then do you have a hat?" Ask Peter.

"Yes," tell her to take her again.

"It's not just a game:" I am Spider. Two names of averages are called pure gold, "you know."

"You lost a child," hopefully. "Besides, happiness is not a living, but a living thing!"

"Oh, I forgot," unfortunately, was Chraigus Peter.

"I came in if I was 13 years old but I did not have to do anything to myself."

"I'm 21." Peter made improvements in the office. "Why did you do it?"

"Tony is mad and angry with me!"

"Oh yes, they are all roses ... and if that's why you do not know the enemy ... **that's why we know ..."**

* * *

"... do you have a shop?" Ask Peter

"Yes," she told her to get back.

"This is not just a game:" I'm a model. Two survey results are told to pure gold, "You know."

I hope you "miss a baby". Besides this there is not a happy life, but also life-saving things. "

"Yes, I did not," was unfortunately, paragraphs paragraphs.

"I came in when I was 13, but I did not have anything for myself."

"I'm 21" in Peter's office. "Why does it do?"

Tony I'm angry with me and angry! "

"Yes, they are all the flowers ... and because you do not know the enemy ... **so we know ..."**

* * *

"Do you accept it?"Ask Peter

"Yes," and told him to go back.

"This is the game of" I am a model. Two parts pure public interest "to know".

For the hope that the "child". Further, happiness, but also a life-saving thing. '

"So, I do not", which unfortunately is part of the head.

"And it was when I was 13 years old, he does not have anything like that now."

"I'm 21 years old, to the ministry of Peter."What is?

' Tony angry! '

"So, to all of the enemy ... flowers ... **and I do not know where we are ..."**


	7. Never Ever

**an; Heyo boios, it's Ash! Hope yo like my oneshot of mjolnner x Caps shield (whose named beatrice LOL). anyway enjoiiiii V2hlcmUgYW0gST8= !**

* * *

"Has anyone seen my hammer?" Thor said inquisitively.

"Yeah and where did my lovely shield go?" saluted Cap, "Did Loki take them again?"

"Nopey dopey im right here boios" loki grins as he eats a poptart from thors special stash.

"Hey thats my poptart you meanie!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a different room in the SHIELD base…**

The room was dark, dark, dark, but if you looked closely you would see the soft curves of Cpas shield and hard edges of Thors hammenr. Mjolner almost seemed to glow in the darkness except he wanst. It was super dark, but not to dark that they couldnt have a pleasant succulently sweet conversation.

Hey baby i am so glad we could get some alone time

Mjolnrs nonexistant eyebrows wiggled

Oh stohp it m8

Beatrive blushed and rolled away from his playful strap

Yer always tryin to ruffle me up myew myew

Mjolner chuxkled

But you are cute when you are angry

He reached out to the shield again, his cold stone carvings brushing her american colored stars and striped. She let him, but giggled nervously:

Wut if we get caught m8 wut er we gonna do thehn

Do not worry beatrice i will protect our love no matter the cost even from our owners they can not hold us down

Beatrice passionately aggred, touching her star to his stone head

Soh this is luhv m8 really and truly youll nehva leave me **_nehva ehav_**

He wobbled hsi alknowledgement

I loveth thee Beetrike and i wilt nevereth leave thou well run fareth away from here

But yeh cant ruhn fruhm thaa spoht m8

 **MY LOEV IS POFERWUL BAETERCI**

The door swung open making the room bright, bright, bright. Thor thrust his poptart crummy beard in front of his face into the room and Stark screamed, dropping Bacteria on the floor. Cap's shield rolled a little bit, and stopped at Cap's feet.

"Anthony were you just speaking in a star spangled australian accent"

"I don't know what youre talking about ive been doing science"


	8. The Best Thing In My Life

**Aunt May x Bucky**

* * *

"James, I have to admit, this relationship seemed a little rushed at first glance,... but now I have to realize, it was truly meant to be."

"Yeah! Who cares if I'm really 90 years old and if I tried to kill your nephew once lol."

"I larb you Bucky"

 **"You are the bestest person in the world May."**

* * *

"JAMES I have to admit, this relationship seemed a little rushed at first glance, but they have to realize ... it is really cheap."

"Alas! If what I'm really care 90 years and tried to kill if due to your nephew 500 once."

"I have Bucky Movies"

 **"You are a man in the world bestest May. "**

* * *

"JAMES I have to admit, this relationship seemed to have accumulated a little at first glance, but they must know ... it's really cheap."

"I'm sorry if I really care about 90 years and I try to kill if I would have 500 times for my nephew."

"I Have Bucky Films"

 **"You are the best man in the world."**

* * *

"James and I first glance, this appears to link small, but thought it would be really cheap ... you need to know."

"I care for 90 years, and I feel 500 times, if there is trying to kill me, and I apologize to you."

"I have Begimai movie"

 **"You have the best in the world."**

* * *

"James and I looked for the first time, this seems to be a bit tied, but he thought it would be very cheap ... you have to know."

"I care for 90 years, and I feel 500 times, if I try to kill myself, and I'm worried."

"I have a movie in Begimai"

 **"The best is in your world."**

* * *

James investigation and for the first time, it seems that there is much to persuade us to think ... it will be less need to know.

"I love you when you are 90 years old times try to death, and I'm worried."

"I Begimaj into a movie"

"The best thing in my life.


	9. Yes

"Alright Pietro, if we're gonna fight Ultron, you're gonna need some training."

"Just show me how to shoot"

She aimed her pistol at the targets. Every bullet hit the bullseye.

"Wow, you even give Hawkeye a run for his money! Let me try!"

He shot too fast, and even his quick reflexes couldn't stop the bullets from going off-center.

"Here, let me help you," said Natasha. She held his shoulders and positioned him so that he'd have a better grip on the gun that time. "Now try."

He did and he hit the target ten times!

"Thank you for teaching me, Black Widow." her name rolled off his tongue sweetly, his heavy Sokovian accent ringing beautifully in her ears as he stared into her eyes with wonder.

 **"You caught on fast."**

* * *

"Ultra Pietro, if we go to fight Ultran, you need to train."

"Do not show me how to shoot"

He targets his pistols. Each bullet hit bullies.

"Wow, give you hockey for her money! Let me try!"

They hit too fast, and their quick reflexes did not prevent spheres from coming out of the center.

"Here, let me help," Natasha said. She held her shoulders and gave him space, and at that time they were good for the gun. "Try it now."

They did and they hit ten times!

"Thank you for teaching, black widow." Her name cheered her tongue, in her ears it was called her heavy juicy accent and surprising in her eyes.

 **"You're fast."**

* * *

"Pietro Ultra, if we and Ultlon are fighting, you must do".

"Don't tell me how you want"

Focus your weapons. Every ball is hit.

Wow, you hockey for your money! Let me try."

They broke fast and fast reflections to stop the center outside the environment.

"Here I help you," Natasha said. He held it on his shoulders and gave room, and then they were good at the gun. "Try now."

They did it and he beat him ten times!

"Thank you for teaching, a black widow." His name awoke his tongue, in his ears it was called his heavy juicy accent and surprising in his eyes.

 **"You will soon."**

* * *

"Pietro Ultra, we Ultlon fights, then what should be done to him."

"Say what you mean"

See your weapons. Every ball is falling.

"Wow, you hockey your money! Let me try."

They have been attacked and threatened to stop the area outside the facility.

Natasha said, "Here I'm helping you." He held his shoulder and entered the house, and he did a pistol. "Try it now."

They called them ten times!

"Thank you for learning to be a black widow." His name was created by his tongue, his mourning is a challenge and shame in his eyes.

 **"Soon."**

* * *

"Petro ultra, we fought with Evelyn and we started doing this."

"You're trying to say,"

Check your weapons. Any lost crop.

"Oh, you're paying your money!

They are threatened by hand and external.

Natasha said, "Here I'm helping you." They shoot guns. "Try now."

Them ten times!

"I'm grateful for the birth of a widow." His name used to be creative, his grief a challenge and shame in his eyes.

 **"Good."**

* * *

"Pietro Ultra, We fought with Ullon, and then we started to do it."

"You mean,"

Check the Waffle. Lost every cent.

"Oh, pay your money!

They are destroyed by hand and by hand.

Natasha said: "I am here to help you." He shrugged, and went home with a gun, and he did. "Now you try."

Get ten moles!

"I thank God, born of a woman, a widow." When used as creative, anger is a challenge and a shame in the eyes.

 **"Well."**

* * *

"Peter beyond, fought with Evelyn and started to do this."

"Important"

See the yaffles. Percentage

"No, give me some money!

His hands and hands ran.

Natasha said: "I need your help." "Now you have a gun"

It's soft

"God, God, the thought of speaking". They use modern technology as technology, technology and technology.

 **"Yes."**


End file.
